Anthirrhinum majus. 
xe2x80x98Balumorewxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct Antirrhinum plant, botanically known as Antirrhinum majus, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Balumorewxe2x80x99. The new cultivar was developed by the inventor through a controlled breeding program during 1998 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Antirrhinum cultivars with mounded trailing habit, continuous flowering, excellent basal branching and small, dark green leaves.
The female (seed) parent of xe2x80x98Balumorewxe2x80x99 was xe2x80x98Lampion Yellowxe2x80x99 (cultivar name xe2x80x98Layelxe2x80x99; U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,985) which exhibits a semi-trailing habit, yellow flowers and dark green foliage. The male (pollen) parent of xe2x80x98Balumorewxe2x80x99 was the proprietary Antirrhinum breeding selection designated BFP-59, which exhibits a trailing habit, small peach flowers and medium green foliage. The new cultivar was discovered as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the above stated cross in December 1999 and was initially designated 1958-1.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar has been carried out at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. by terminal tip cuttings and has demonstrated that the characteristics of the new cultivar as herein described are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.
It was found that the cultivar of the present invention:
(a) Exhibits orange and yellow bicolor flowers;
(b) Forms dark green foliage;
(c) Exhibits a good basal branching character; and
(c) Exhibits a trailing growth habit.
The new cultivar of the present invention can be compared to xe2x80x98Balumyellxe2x80x99 (co-pending U.S. Plant Patent application Ser. No. 09/808,089). In side-by-side comparisons, xe2x80x98Balumorewxe2x80x99 differs in flower color from xe2x80x98Balumyellxe2x80x99. When compared to its female parent, xe2x80x98Lampion Yellowxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Balumorewxe2x80x99 differs in flower color.